Kid Titans of Demoral
The Kid Titans of Demoral '''Initialized as KTD' and also known as 'The Aging Titans' was a large Childrens Organization That was founded on June 4th 1940 By Bob Mola, It acted to be an Anti Adult Society that was used for protecting Kids around Earth. It has a very impressive amount of weaponry as some adults Call the Kid Titans of Demoral the Kid Threats of Danger, due to the count of their Large Numbers and Weaponry. The Kid Titans of Domoral appeared to be an unstoppable formation that no one not even the Adults, or Father himself for that matter were able to over power the Organization. However, the organization met a turninig point in history in 1950, after Jon Carnage rose the seat of power, and the KTD began to mistreat and terrorize all adults, in Upstate New York, New York City, and Europe, Including Teenagers, and even newly borns. During the Events of The Adult Wars the Kid Titans of Demoral over powered the Adults in just 2 Years, conquering the adult hiding region of Grownbania, and forcing most of the Teenagers and adults into Iceolation. These antics against Teens and adutls would remain on as the Years evolve into the 21st centruy from 1953 up to 2002. The Organization finally met its end in 2002, after a large organiztional Collapse at The end of the K-Civil War when The Kids Next Door Invaded New York On December 06, 2002, although the Invasion was repelled by reinforcements who came in from North Carolina, the battle left the KTD dismantled and weakend, that by December 7th, Sarah Mola apointed surrender of the Orginzation bringing an end to the Kid Titans of Demoral, but her current where abouts were left unknown, as eye witnesses say she disappeared some time after the battle. 'Founding & Early History' The Kid Titans of Demoral came under foundation by Bob Mola on June 4th, 1940. It first started out with a large group of elementary school kids playing soldiers as there fathers were during the years of the second world war at the time. Bob Mola decided too do the same thing that World War II Was doing and create his own organization. By June the organization grew from 4 kids too 20 in just 12 weeks after the Kid Titans of Demoral over powered a large group of bullies while protecting kids in the process. KTD first scitentist of creativity Era Nor, managed too create weapons for the faction as the 40's came too an end. The Kid Titans of Demoral grew from 800-800,000 kids. Weapons and vehicles were soon constructed in 1949, from battle rifles too Staple Machine guns, and Fire Cracker Bazooka's. Giant Trees house fortresses were later constructed all over Manhattan, by 1948 KTD formations expanded from Manhattan, too North and South Carolina, than from North and South Carolina too Europe. Shortly after Bob Mola's retirment from the faction in 1949, he would later be replaced by John Caranage on January 1st, of 1950. However Carnage is tacics would later lead the KTD into there first offical war in it's history, in which the KTD began too soon over power adults from all across the entire East coast, forcing them too do what ever they wanted. Those who refused were stunned, and thrown inside Berlin Prison. Those who refused a second time had too leave there own home, under the escort of armed KTD guards, where they will be transported by K.R.A.B. Transports out of the city, and towards the Adult Park, where they would remain for the rest of there lives unless they apologize for the antics by handing the KTD at least 20 dollars. Adults however gathered from within the Inland country of Grownbonia in the late fall of 1950, and was starting too have enough of the Titan's wiked ways against the adult world. '''Era's' The Adult Wars of the 1950's The Legion Wars Also known as the Adult Wars, was a small conflict that the Adults attempted to stop The Kid Titans of Demoral from tormenting the adults from all around the United States. The KTD responded to the adults by turning the Legion of Adults into Babies in the hands of about a special type of black powdery spice, created from an unknown origin. The war ended on April 7th, of 1953, when the Kid Titans of Demoral invaded and occupied the capital adult land of Grownbonia. 'Incident of 1956' 'The 1960's Riots' 'The Teen Uprising of 1978' War of Confusion 'The Aging Titans' Downfall of the KTD Two years after the destruction of the first Kids Next Door Moon Base in the year 2000. The Kid Titans of Demoral finally began to retell they're passed and continue to act brutally against the teens and adutls, by which now had lost all hopes of ever being free from The Titans, but on the opening of 2002 during the night of a heavy storm the Kids Next Door launched a surprise Invasion of the whole Island of Manhattan codenamed Fortress New York at 8:00 Pm, by both sea and air. The Kids Next door Land Invasion smashed through the City walls entering queens and taking control of the area at about 8:20Pm. War tour the whole Island apart as Numbuh 274 ordered a blockade around the whole Island in order to keep the Kids Ten Door forces from escaping into New Jersey or the sea. The Kids Next door began to loot apartments as they captured one block at a time While until they reached Albany the center of the city in which the battle is most concentrated on. Numbuh's One through 5 in the Central Park Sector of the city has been ordered to hold the park at all cost, if the park should fall the Kids Ten Door lines will be flanked allowing the Kids Next Door to move around the defenses and strike the entire army from the rear. Hours has past while Numbuh 1(Emanuel Medina) ordered defenses around the Central Park area stretching all the way to East Manhattan where Numbuh 4(Norton Rivera) and 3(Kuki Sanban) along with other operatives met the Kids Next door advance and managed to hold for a couple of hours, but after that the Kids Next Door began to receive Vehicle Support from both M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H.'s and B.o.w.l.e.r.s. While the defenders only had one B.O.X.K.A.R.T. for support. After the line was too damaged Numbuh 4 ordered a fall back to the park where this time they had support from new and improved prototype Rail Guns that are firing from Liberty Island. With the help of the Rail Guns the Central Park sector managed to repel many Kids Next Door attacks, but during the sixth wave the Kids next door flanked around to the side and forced the defenders to abandon the position and back to the tree house. Thunder roared in the sky while the Kids Next door tried to flank around the Demoral Defenses at Albany, but a counter attack from China Town, by Chinese Operatives saved the Demoral Line. Numbuh 274 than ordered a huge barrage by Kids Next Door cruisers surrounding the Island to strike at Albany with everything that they had. The Barrage lasted from 10:24 to 11:00 pm Numbuh 6(Wallaby Beatles) along with Numbuh 5(Nigel Uno) and a team of Demolition's Kids managed to pinpoint and destroy one of the Kids Next Door transmitter antenna's in KND controlled Brooklyn Sector from deep behind the Kids Next Door Lines putting an end to the strategic bombardment, but do to heavy stun kids it weakened the line. It was a quarter to dawn when the Albany line finally broke forcing the Kids Ten Door to make their final stand at Pits burg Avenue about 13 miles north of the State Bridge. As the storm began to slowly die down while sensing a victory Numbuh 274 orders an attack from all direction's at Pits burg Avenue. It looked to be the end until finally at last reinforcements from both Europe and North Carolina smash the Kids Next Door forces at Brooklyn Sector retaking it. After one counter attack already the Kids Next Door began to lose half of New York City, than at last at 10:00 in the morning the Kids Next Door with drew out of New York City. Although New York City was saved Numbuh 99 ordered all The Kid Titans of Demoral Operatives to give up for now she knew how far the Kids Next Door was willing too go. Numbuh 5(Nigel Uno) signed the dissambolish form which crumble the Kids Ten Door Organization on March 1st finally bringing peace between children and bringing about the end to the K-Civil War. Equipment Factions '' '''Titan New York Forces 'Titan European Forces' 'Titan North Carolina Forces' 'Titan South Carolina Forces' 'Titan Jupiter Forces' '''''Vehicles 'Demoral Vehicles' *'B.O.X.K.A.R.T.' *'K.R.A.B.' *'H.O.R.N.E.T.' *'G.l.i.d.e.r.' *'V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E.' *'Y.A.H.T.' *'C.O.P.P.E.R.' *'H.O.R.R.A.C.E.' *'V.W.I.N.G.S.' *'C.A.S.H.' *'D.A.S.H.' *'S.u.p.e.r. B.o.m.b.e.r.' *'D.E.V.E.S.T.A.T.O.R.' *'S.T.A.R. O.N.E.' *'A.t.t.a.c.k.e.r.' *'G.E.R.O.R.A.N.' *'F.I.R.E. X.' *'L.o.n.g. S.h.o.t.' *'I.N.T.E.R.C.E.P.T.O.R.' *'W.e.s.t.e.r.n.' *'U.F.O. T.a.n.k.' *'K.r.a.b.' *'M.E.G.A. C.A.R.R.I.E.R' *'S.t.a.r. L.i.g.h.t.' *'N.Y.S.P.A.C.E. C.R.U.I.S.E.R.S.' *'N.C. S.t.a.r. F.l.y.e.r.' *'B.a.t.t.l.e. S.t.a.t.i.o.n.s.' ''Trivia *''The Kid Titans of Demoral Organization was about 62 years old when their end finally came on December 6th, 2002... *''The Kid Titans of Demoral are parodies of 2 factions in both Fact, and Science Fiction History. One is the Roman Empire, due to the KTD becoming too powerful, that they would be able to win against anything that the adults would throw against them. The second is the Martians of H.G. Wells 1898 novel the War Of the Worlds...'' *''It is unknown why the Titans bacame cruel to both the adults and Teenagers in the early 50's, and Late 70's...'' *''The K-Civil War was the Titans last engagment, despite there intense victory against the Kids Next Door Moon Base in 2000, The KND recovered and invaded New York. The fate of Numbuh 99 and the rest of the Titans staff remains unknown...'' *''In 1978, The Titans unleashed an attack on Teenagers for no apparent reason at Oran High School, accusing them for Uprising, whne in reality they were just hosting a Pep Rally...'' *''The Kid Titans of Demoral like stated above share simiularites of both the Roman Empire, and Martians of War of The Worlds, but also share a much closer trait too Nazi Germany...'' *''The KTD were eventually called the Aging Titan's in the fall of the 20th Century, and also during the beginining of the 21st Century. It was eventually revealed that the Titan's were called the Aging Titan's mostly in the 21st Century, due to the fact of the Kid Titan's of Demoral's final years in Existance, it was also known to be an insult by adults in an attempt to make fun of the Titan's for being established in the 1940's, but the term aging Titan's was mostly known due to the Kid Titan's of Demoral, reaching a point in history where the old Orginization was losing it's power over the adults, in the early 2000's leading to they're end on December 6th, of 2002...'' Category:Kid Titans Of Demoral Category:Factions